


Behind Closed Doors

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: Sometimes, a little rivalry can bring about some very goodrewards.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 29





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sng_iyagi/status/1272061766709604353?cxt=HHwWgsCnkf3boqcjAAAA).:just something a little fun and spicy without thinking too much.

"...with this strategy in mind, we can expect a projected increase of at least 40% in profits using a bare minimum capital. And that's a safe estimate - I am confident that we can hit the KPIs within five months. Three, if we utilize our extensive network outreach; my team has already been sourcing cafes for the network, and the response has been positive. At least 80% have shown keen interest, of which half are ready to sign their endorsements. The gears are in place, all that's left is the final swtich. President Han?" The man in dark grey plaid suit spoke, nodding once firmly in the direction of the said president sitting at the far end of the long meeting room table. Eyes followed his line of sight, pair after pair seemingly waiting for his decision; some holding a frown, others nonchalent.

"Any questions from you, President Kwak?"

The ball is tossed towards a far younger man, male in his late twenties, black suit with a soft tie bonded into a bow. Yet it didn't look at all childish as his real playful personality; but formal, presentable, smart. The brunet quirked his lips into a grin, shrugging his shoulders slightly before leaning back against the chair, folding one leg over the other, intertwined hands on his lap. There's an air of indifference, almost smug presence, with borderline disrespect to the rest of the board if not for his extensive list of achievements and background to back him up. A graduate with honors was merely a superficial glance at his accolades; which included an entrepreneurship award he won when he pioneered his first fintech company that was sold to Han holdings - and thus, retaining his position as president while receiving the support and network he's always craved to expand his own empire. 

Or in Minhyun's words, 'an ambitious douchebag that makes me want to slap that smirk off his face'.

"Nah, I'm good!" Aron chuckled, shaking his head. "Minhyun- I mean, _President Hwang_ answered my questions pretty well throughout the presentation. NU'Tech is more than happy to support a...well-rounded project."

"Good. I look forward to hearing your updates on this, President Hwang. Good job. President Kwak - can't wait to hear your proposal for the tech support to this project. I leave this in your hands, both of you." 

The sounds of chairs gliding on soft carpet and padded steps rang in the room as people stood up, following the president of the head company. There's a lot of bowing along the way, junior assistants and team leaders shuffling out the door like ducklings after their mother. Minhyun closed his opened file, stacking it on top of his notebook neatly. A contrast to the lackidaisical movements, Minhyun was a showcase of elegance He wasn't always like that, of course; as a child he's had his wild days, rolling in the mud and getting detention for breaking a classroom window because he's bad at soccer. But it's his good sense of networking and building friendships that got him far in life. Connections are the building bridge of any social construct, and Minhyun is a master at it. 

Until, that is, when it came to a certain President Kwak. 

He straightened his suit with a subtle tug of his buttoned jacket when a figure forced himself into his peripheral view, sitting on the table with no ounce of shame. Minhyun craned his neck slightly to look at the young man, who already loosened his tie and pulled the top two buttons open with swift, nimble fingers. Dongho, the right hand man, stood beside with Aron's jacket in hand as the young man rolled up his sleeves. This was the splitting image of their first meeting, Aron with his slicked hair combed in the most obnoxious 2:8 ratio that annoying looked great on him, sleeves rolled up to show his sculpted forearm, the biggest know-it-all smirk on his face as he straightened up with a wave.

( Then again, back then it was because he was _'flirting_ ' with his pretty secretary. It wasn't hard to guess considering her shy glances and unabashed giggles when she came in to serve their tea and coffee, hair neat again compared to the messy wavy bun from earlier on. )

Aron was every conduct that Minhyun would not stand for himself. 

Would. In past tense.

"Pretty good job, Hwang," he said in English, fingers pressing on top of the manila file before drumming lightly, as if he's playing with a toy. "A food network, huh. Someone once told me they don't believe in selling dreams, I wondered what changed for them to come up with such an utopian idea tapping on all that 'support local business' sentiments. A well-played card." Mimicking a man walking with his index and middle finger, Aron moved towards the opening flap, a subtle attempt to open the file...

...that failed easily as another hand pressed down firmly with his plam, before lightly tugging it towards him. Aron's eyes met with Minhyun's own right-hand-man, Team Leader Kim. A man of few words in meeting, but he lacked no conviction whenever he spoke, a voice calm and firm and yet, almost aggressive when directed at someone. Aron always thought he'd be a good lawyer, if not, a CEO in his own rights. But with the way he followed Minhyun around, he would guess that there's more to the history behind them. It's a pity - Aron would loved to have him on his own team, for both his hard work and some extra eye-candy. 

"That's because selling new cryptocurrencies on an AI platform without even having the AI platform up and running isn't a _dream_ , it's a project with empty promises."

"Ouch. This 'AI platform' is going to be part of your project, though. Well, once it's fully up and running. Lighten up a bit." Aron gave no heed to the harsh words as he laughed, hands raised and relenting while Jonghyun gathered the items without a second word.

"You can head back first, I have something to discuss with President Kwak. Help me get the team ready." Minhyun gave him a small smile and a nod, one that Jonghyun followed as he flashed his smile in return, a warm reaction compared to Aron.

"Awww, you looked handsome when you smile, why won't you show me some love too?" He grinned when he managed to draw an eye-roll, waving as Dongho excused himself, excitedly bouncing after Jonghyun. Minhyun sighed softly as he watched Jonghyun shrugged Dongho's arm off his shoulders twice as the door clicked to a shut. It was amusing, though. That much he would admit; despite Aron's irritating gestures, he would have to say his assistant was actually a pretty decent dude. A man with too much obsession on what time to eat his bread, perhaps, but a decent, hardworking guy. Even if Jonghyun doesn't share the same enthusiasm, he supposed the two do have much to bond over after practically being put together in several projects in a row.

With the company's focus on expanding their newly founded F&B segment, combined with the core need to keep up with the digital efforts, Minhyun had been seeing Aron a tad too much for his personal liking. 

"President Kwak, I will appreciate if you stop flirting with my men."

"Petty." The other male chimed, leaning back as he propped one hand behind him. Minhyun eyed him from top to bottom. There's nothing that spoke of a 'president' when one looked at him in his cheeky display. More like a college fuckboy, thought he wouldn't be surprise if that was Aron's role back in NYU. But he's charming, especially so after removing those glasses that added five more years to his age. Glasses Aron didn't look bad either, but Minhyun very much prefered not having the imprint of a spectacles frame pressing into his cheek because Aron conveniently forgot to remove them when ravishing him. 

"Like what you see?"

"You have something to tell me, I'm assuming?"

"Always so blunt." Aron laughed, leaning forward as he ran one finger upwards from his chest, trailing along his neck and the Adam's apple, tilting his chin upwards. At the height difference, Minhyun was already glancing downwards at him. Aron liked it - it's the way the raven looked at him with those half-lidded eyes, sultry with a hint of scoffing from his own need for authority. Like his nickname, the emperor. Always looking down upon the rest like ants - Minhyun may be kind to those around him, a friendly mask he wore everywhere he goes, but Aron knew him. They're both alike, even if their outright expressions differed; and it takes an ambitious soul to know another ambitious soul. Minhyun's one burned bright like blue flames, pretty to see, painful when you grasp it, and yet, always mesmerizing. 

He licked his lips, watching as Minhyun's Adam's apple rose and fall from swallowing. His red ears betrayed his otherwise calm composure, and that's what Aron loved the most. Breaking the stoic, expressionless mask that everyone knew him as when he stepped into the President Hwang role. Because he knew that underneath the need to control was also someone who was begging to let lose. That's why they're a perfect match, never mind how much Minhyun denied it when morning came around, disappearing from his house without a second word. Aron knew that he'd always come back for more, and all he had to do was to leave little mentions of an invitation. 

To be honest, Aron found it a tad adorable, in his own way.

"You won the bet," he said, dropping his hand as he laughed, "now, do you want the payment up front, or shall we schedule a time." 

They waited in the quiet room, breathe slow dancing in still air. 

"Well, _I never liked fees overdue._ "

* * *

Eyes closing, back of his hand muffling his heavy breathing. For some reason, the sunlight streaming through the floor-length windows of the skyscraper seemed to made it a tad more embarrassing compared to just being inside a well-lit room. He felt exposed, even though the building was far higher than neighboring ones, and it's impossible for anyone to see into the meeting from the surroundings. 

"Ah!"

"Shhh, President Hwang, you don't want anyone entering the room, do you?" Minhyun looked down to see the same smirk that he had once hated to the core, but he couldn't deny that it was sexy. His hand slipped into the styled-hair, messing it up as he gripped onto Aron's head. At work, both of them are alphas in their own field. Minhyun had absolute faith in his art of marketing and expertise in the F&B field thanks to his upbringing, while Aron would never let anyone beat him in his knowledge of fintech within their company. They're both holding positions of authority for good reasons, despite their relatively young age. Han holdings needed new blood to overrun their traditional making that brought the company to a standstill, and Minhyun and Aron delivered. 

But behind closed doors, Minhyun supposed that Aron was always the one that's a tad more domineering.

Only because he lets him, of course. 

( _He insists._ )

"At least I'm not the one on my knees," he snorted, hand pulling away from his mouth as he arched one brow. The hem of his shirt crumbled from the way Aron had bunched them up, one that he's sure to complain in the car afterwards. Seeing Aron in between his legs wasn't a normal occurrence, but definitely a welcomed sight. 

"So you're into this kind of power play? Kinky, aren't you?" Hand casually stroking erection, Aron landed a kiss on the sensitive tip, chuckling at the way it twitched in his hand. Minhyun's predictable, and Aron took pride in knowing every sensitive spot the younger has.He ran his other palm along the smooth insides of his thighs, gentle motions as if to coax him into submission. It seemed to be working as Minhyun tilted his head back to lean against the wall, shoulders easing in the way they slouched slightly. Yet, despite his body's honest reactions, his words held an edge to it, like teeth sinking into flesh, a clap-back. 

"You are one to speak." 

The brunet laughed. Certainly, just a month ago Minhyun was in his position, and how tables have turned. It's almost petty how Minhyun had remembered the risque rendezvous, but considering how much of a conventional person he was, actions of intimacy in a meeting room sure broke all the stringent rules he had set for himself. He wasn't going to push him if he didn't want to, anyway, but...if there's one thing Aron was constantly surprised about the longer he dated this tall, sexy man, it was the fact that when Minhyun lets loose, he's wilder than most would expect.

Aron winced when the younger gripped onto his hair a tad harder, thrusting his hips. 

"President Choi is scheduled for a meeting in the next hour, but we all know how early he liked to pop by just to ' _decorate the room_ '."

Minhyun's words cracked him up, as the free hand held onto his hip firmly. The elder shook his head at the imagery - Mingi, waltzing in with a fragrance diffuser and sprinkling some room refreshener. "Oh please, if he were to walk in, you'd know he'd probably ask to join," Aron retorted. The president of an indie skincare line-turned-subsidiary was a genius, but definitely eccentric. Like a storm really, sometimes leaving people in awe but not without some form of destruction along the way. For some reason Minhyun didn't doubt his words, but beyond the seeming nonchalance of his initial bravery, he wasn't about to get caught in this position by _anyone_.

( The thrill though, was electrifying. )

"Besides, _patience_ is a virtue. Isn't that what you wrote at that team bonding camp anyway?" Aron's teases was met with a frustrated groan, lips peppering kisses along Minhyun's length before he flicked a tongue at it. He doesn't think he's great at blowjobs, compared to him anyway, but he's good at driving Minhyun insane, whether it's at work or in bed. Tip of his tongue nudged against the thick vein running under his cock, tracing upwards to the inverted 'v' just under the bulbous head. He could feel the shiver running down his lover's body through his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. And looking up to see the way Minhyun arched his head ever higher, exposing his neck with red running down from his ears, lips parted in silent sighs, made it even sexier. Well, until he spoke up, that was.

"P-Perseverance."

"What." 

Leave it to Minhyun to correct him on the actual word he used in the middle of a blowjob. Aron let out a scoff, mixed with amused exasperation. The stubborn precision was a difficulty to deal with when they're firing at each other's idea in a braiinstorming session, but Aron had always saw it as a form of tenacity and strength. Now, he's having second thoughts. 

And the best way to shut him up was either a kiss, or...

" _Perseverance_ , that's what I wrote- **hmmm...**."

It was a sloppy affair as Aron leaned in, slightly bruised lips moving down the shaft. His teeth grazed against the sensitive skin from time to time, tongue swirling, his hand stroking along the remaining length that he couldn't take into the mouth, alternating to play with the balls. It was messy, wet, and hot - and to add to that nearly a month's worth of pent-up needs, the pleasure was sending jolts of electricity up his spine. He could feed the tip of his dick pressing against the back of Aron's throat with each light thrust, and when Aron hummed, the little vibrations. Minhyun let out a loud moan, before quickly biting the back of his hand to stop himself. Tummy clenched when Aron hollowed his cheeks, he could taste blood on his tongue as he bit down on his lower lip. His muscles tensed as Aron sucked, and through the haze of the initial high as he cracked opened his eyes, he could see the elder swiping his thumb across the corner of his lips, catching the dribble of his cum to lick it clean. 

He swallowed.

"...doesn't look like it's your strong suit."

Eyes narrowing as he pressed his lips together, it didn't take long for Aron to remove the furrow of his knitted brows. The taste of his own cum mixed in with Aron's scent was oddly intoxicating, something he blamed on the brunet's conditioning, never mind the pleasures it brought to him. There's flutters in his tummy as if cold fingers were dancing upon it, but Minhyun knew that Aron didn't even have to leave a finger to illicit such responses from him. He let the elder male tidy him up again, swift fingers zipping up his pants before they worked on straightening his tie. And when he's done, he pulled away just enough to leave their breathes ghosting each other's lips. Aron thumbed the patch of broken skin gently before he leaned one arm against the wall, trapping him.

Even if Aron had a more petite frame compared to him, standing at a 8 cm difference, there's something about his force, his confidence, that made him succumb.

"...shut up, Kwak Youngmin."

It won't be Minhyun if he didn't attempt to have the last say. Aron doesn't mind - he'd be more than willing to play the game, anytime. Hands moved to hold onto his waist however, clutching on for support as the owner catch a small breather.

( It's adorable. )

Aron chuckled pressing their foreheads together. He too didn't want anyway else to walk in on them, because this side of Hwang Minhyun was for him to see and for him only.

"What do you say we have some lunch at my place to talk over your _proposal_ , President Hwang?" The smile was gentle, as with the light pinch of his cheeks that followed suit. "My treat."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i just realised i've never done a pwp on this account before, so here's my first time dedicated to minron. c": if you've read to the end, thank you very much! this started off quite different from what i first envisioned, but it's a work done in...3.5 hours...? ( sorry i'm a slow writer ). minhyun started off as a kind soft president but when i started writing, i just thought having a little more snark or brattiness fits better. anyway, hoped you've enjoyed this lil fic! 
> 
> reach me on twitter [@sng_iyagi](https://twitter.com/sng_iyagi) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sng_iyagi)!


End file.
